


What Lies Beneath

by shadowhearted



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Decapitation, Fix-It, Gen, Oneshot, Plot Twists, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhearted/pseuds/shadowhearted
Summary: After Donato's death, a new force reveal themselves to Amon, seeking to apprehend the Crown. As the two sides wrap their heads around each other's circumstances, they discover a shocking revelation.





	What Lies Beneath

Something was coming, so Amon blinked away his remaining tears.

Shadows lurked in the horizon, before one, two, dozen figures undulated in his direction, their boots slamming the ground, jumping, landing, galloping louder and louder and closer and closer, all around him, even behind him. His hands instinctively positioned his quinque for preparation. Their speed were frighteningly fast like that of ghouls, but none of them had kakugan and kagune. Their scents were of perfume and appetizing like luxurious meals, like one-eyed ghouls, with no stenches of quinque or suppressors. Amon took a quick assessment: strong, agile, swift; about 10 women and 10 men; higher than an average ghoul, but no stronger than whom he had decapitated earlier.

He turned with his quinque ready to those nearing the fence behind him, having a brief and morbid notion to guard the head against them, but Donato was dead and absolutely unworthy for so. One leaped across the barrier, and he crouched for any unanticipated attack. The other raised a jagged sword that was no match to any RC material along with a defensive hand and a glance to the detached head away from Amon’s feet. Then he spoke.

“What happened here?”

Amon froze. They were neither ghoul investigators nor police, but the truth needed to be heard. He turned to the head but stopped as his tears threatened. “I killed him. He was involved in controlling a device that killed many people.”

He looked at the head again, then back to him. “By ‘device’, do you mean the Owl that’s in the street?”

 _How did they know?!_ “Yes!”

“Tell me more about what he did.”

More people joined him, but more attentive on the decapitation and its forensics and relation to his death. Distantly they discussed: “He is Donato Porpora.” “He’s finally met his demise …” They don’t appear to be affiliated with the investigators nor the police, yet knew his name, but acted like as if they knew nothing but must know everything. Are they wannabe vigilantes, or genuinely curious? He had seen nothing like it.

“I don’t know what he did. I went here because someone located source of the Owl and to wipe it out. Apparently he was one of the four Clowns controlling it,” he replied, telling the truth.

“Do you know anything of the Clowns?”

“No.” His potential was diminishing here.

“Do you know anything of this man whom you have murdered?” The other gestured to the detached head, his voice edging on a sneer.

“A little bit. But why do you sound like you know him as well?”

“Because he has also been wreaking havoc in our world too. Long story short, we are the Shadowhunters and protect the human world from rogue creatures. We have just begun to expose ourselves to the ghouls, since they are a recent classification. Before that we stayed hidden for so long from them, so that’s why we have been unheard.” _Shadowhunters? Is this real —_ “You have seen ghouls, so you should have no issue believing in our existence. So do you know anything about him?”

Embroiled with the world of law enforcement and public safety, the urgency was crystal clear and comprehensive to the ex-investigator and he dared not to waste their time, but there was something else that hindered his cooperation. These new people who had just claimed they were part of a secret authority, appeared out of the blue, and expected him to believe them. No frauds would act like this, but who knew what they would do with his information and unwanted memories of his childhood.

However, the tone was pressing, leaving few room to question its credibility.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you going to do with them?”

“Okay, let me give you a simpler question: Who is the Crown amongst the four people you have just seen?”

Simple indeed. “It’s him, Donato.”

“Mind telling me how you knew that?”

“He told me so as his dying words.”

The man lowered his stare in thought, before nodding. “OK, thanks.” He turned to the people examining the head to tell them and proceeded to the other surveying mass to do the same. Looking back and forth between his surroundings and Donato’s body, Amon found some doing the patrolling staring back at him and watching his movements. He may not be allowed to go since he offered some clues, but it may not last long. He needed to see Akira, Kaneki, and everyone else. The Owl and its commander have fallen. The problem was the Dragon, the nucleus and oviducts now. These people calling themselves Shadowhunters acted close to normal investigators here, observing and collecting the crumbs of the crime scene. One of them stared closely at the neck and took a swab at it. As she examined the cotton, little cross-shaped flakes started to drift off.

The same happened to Donato’s head.

“The body is dissolving!”

“It’s a clone!”

His thoughts stopped, fell in oblivion. It was. The collar burned and was engulfed, disintegration advancing upward so fast, swallowing his chin, his jaw, his face, his eyes — Until the remnants vanished in flakes of crosses, drifting off into the sky with nothing left. Amon swiveled his head and there was nothing more lying at his feet, not even the rest of the body, just the dried black blood. Tears threatened again, as he blamed himself and cursed his own stupidity. He forced himself to walk again, his ghoul senses still taking in the its and bits of the concerned chatters.

“He could be somewhere, anywhere. He’s still alive.”

“He’s convicted of mass murder and participation of the Owl, and he must be somewhere else causing bigger damage. Don’t forget that he is still the Crown, he still has the capability to do what he did last time, controlling mundanes and summoning a destructive device. The sooner we find him and bring him to justice, the better. And this person has links to him.”

Amon knew they meant him. Everything the clone told could be a lie. Now that his once-close guardian had ultimately left more questions than answer, he turned to them. “I'll help you. He raised me. I know about him."


End file.
